criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death by Moonshine
Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay) is the fourth case of the Bayou Bleu district, the ninth case of Pacific Bay, and the sixty-fifth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a Bayou Bleu street swindler identified as Sammy Duncan, who was involved in a moonshine operation in Bayou Bleu. The killer was Joe Littlehat, a poacher involved with Sammy's moonshine distillery. Sammy and Joe ran a moonshine distillery, which was against federal law as alcoholic drinks are regulated even in Pacific Bay. Joe created the recipe for the moonshine, and in turn expected Sammy's cooperation in accepting his help, personal respect, and a share of the profit resulting from the sale of moonshine. According to Joe, Sammy was a selfish person, but Frank Knight countered that the moonshine partnership had excessive bumps due to a mutual disagreement between the two, so the team sent Joe to face trial for Sammy's murder. Once in trial, the Honorable Dante was prepared to indict Joe for the murder of Sammy, although the endangerment of Frank's pet turtle, Duke, was also on the list of charges, much to the justice's disbelief as Joe admitted to endangering a pet turtle in hope to get a lesser sentence. Knowing that profits were the reason for the murder, Joe told the Honorable Dante that Sammy refused to share the profits in spite of him supplying the ingredients for the moonshine, erupting into hatred. Joe then took an axe, beheaded Sammy, used eggs to alleviate the bleeding, and pinned the head on the Mad Cow's trophy mount because Joe also hated moments when Betty-Lou Logan spat on his beer. The final verdict was a 25-year jail sentence for Joe. In the hours following the indictment, Frank had to investigate the illicit distillery with the player to see if there were remnants from the distillery, in which Frank made a poisonous mistake, requiring Padre Rafael's intervention, and Amy Young requested the player to bring Vanessa Kimmel to reason--something Amy felt troubled by based on the events of the case. Victim C65SammysHead.png C65SammysBody.png *'Sammy Duncan' (his head was chopped off and found in the local bar) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Joe Littlehat' Suspects C65BLLogan.png|Betty-Lou Logan C65VanessaKimmel.png|Vanessa Kimmel C65BertieCornman.png|Bertie Cornman C65JoeLittlehat.png|Joe Littlehat C65PadreRafael.png|Padre Rafael Killer's Profile *The killer uses eggs. *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer has skin rash. Crime Scenes C65MadCowBarA.png|Mad Cow Bar C65MadCowBarB.png|Bar Tables C65CreepyForestA.png|Creepy Forest C65CreepyForestB.png|Forest Tree C65SammysBoatA.png|Sammy's Boat C65SammysBoatB.png|Boat's Deck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mad Cow Bar. (Clues: Victim's Head, Broken Blackboard, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses eggs) *Examine Broken Blackboard. (Result: Message on Blackboard) *Talk to Betty-Lou about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blackboard restored) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Newspaper Ad) *Examine Newspaper Ad. (Result: Vanessa's Message) *Talk to Vanessa Kimmel about moving in together with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message on Ad restored) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Talk to Vanessa first; Clues: Broken Porcelain, Barrel) *Examine Broken Porcelain. (Result: Porcelain Doll) *Examine Porcelain Doll. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: New Suspect, Bertie Cornman) *Talk to Bertie about the dolls in the forest. (Prerequisite: DNA cracked) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Analyze Transparent Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks Moonshine) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Vanessa Kimmel about her attempted escape. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Sammy's Boat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Metal Trap, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Metal Trap. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Ask Joe Littlehat if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Children's Bible) *Examine Children's Bible. (Result: Dedication) *Ask Padre Rafael about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dedication unraveled on Bible) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Prerequisite: Talk to Joe first; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bicycle) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer plays dominoes) *Examine Victim's Bicycle. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Talk to Bertie about wrecking the victim's bicycle. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boat's Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Messy Tray) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Moonshine Label) *Ask Betty-Lou about her moonshine label. (Prerequisite: Moonshine Label restored) *Examine Messy Tray. (Result: Domino) *Ask Joe about the stand-off with the priest. (Prerequisite: Domino found on Messy Tray) *Ask Padre Rafael about his argument with Joe. (Prerequisite: Talk to Joe first) *Investigate Bar Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Axe, Ashtray) *Examine Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon confimred: Axe; Attribute: Killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Shirt Button) *Analyze Shirt Button. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a Skin Rash) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Betty-Lou if she knows where Vanessa is. (Available at the start of chapter) *Investigate Mad Cow Bar. (Talk to Betty-Lou first; Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Reference Number on Photo) *Analyze Reference Number. (09:00:00) *Ask Betty-Lou if she knows about Vanessa being a prostitute. (Prerequisite: Reference Number analyzed; Reward: Burger, Redneck Shirt, Mullet Haircut) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Available at the start of chapter; Clues: Alcohol Crate) *Examine Alcohol Crate. (Result: Frank's Welts) *Examine Frank's Welts. (Result: Snake Poison) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Find cause of Frank's Welts first; Clues: Yellow Flower, Red Berries, White Flower: Result: Anti-Venom) *Analyze Anti-Venom. (03:00:00) *Go see Padre Rafael to thank him. (Prerequisite: Anti-Venom analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Beer Coaster. (Must do all tasks before first; Result: Writing on Beer Coaster) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Although there were cases in which Chief Marquez didn't make an appearance in the beginning, this is the first case in which the player partners with Frank Knight without the need for Chief Marquez's intervention in the beginning. *This is the first case since A Deadly Game in Grimsborough in which the police had to examine multiple parts belonging to the victim. *Like Easy Prey, the case was released on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday, the default release day for a new case. Ironically, Russell didn't have any lab tasks in this case, but assisted the team with evidence leading to the arrest at the end of Chapter 3. *In the crime scene "Sammy's Boat", a poster with the text, "Happy Hour", can be spotted, which is an obvious reference to the game's bonus feature, Happy Hour. *This case, Easy Prey, and Smoke and Mirrors are the only cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu